conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
HUD
The HUD is another word for the interface on most games. It stands for Heads Up Display, which is what we see on the screen when we play. It contains information that we want to be able to look at and not have to go to an inventory or check. Examples of what is displayed on the HUD are the Health, gun/ammo, Radar, and message box. HUD on The Conduit The HUD on The Conduit has a unique feature that not many games, if not all do NOT have. It is the fact that it is COMPLETELY customizable. Not only can you move the radar and all other displays to any point that you want to on the screen, you can also change attributes to better suit your desires. One such attribute is the transparency of the display. You can actually make it solid if you like, but also using the transparency, the boxes can be less and less solid to completely transparent, so that you can see enemies coming in front of the radar. Additionaly, in Conduit 2 the whole HUD is displayed in a curved visor, and when moved around, the displays will follow the curve of the glass to give a more realistic feeling of being using a helmet. Also the game features separated layouts for multiplayer, single player, and Invasion Mode, with exclusive displays each. Displays Displays in italics are exclusive to Conduit 2. Some of these displays are only available in multiplayer matches or in single player campaign, but most are featured in both. Note that most of the names are descriptive and not official: *Crosshairs: Probably the most important display, it shows the precise direction where the user's weapon is aiming at. When using the Wii Remote, it can be moved all over the screen in real time, while using the Classic Controller, it will remain at the center. The crosshairs will have different shapes depending of the weapon used and in which mode these are being used, in The Conduit there are three styles, one for each faction (human, trust, drudge) and many weapons have its own variation for them, but in Conduit 2 all crosshairs are in the shape of a + and using the weapon in its alt fire will change it into an x. Movement can enlarge its size making harder to aim, and if an enemy passes within the line of fire of the weapon, the crosshairs will change into a darker color. *Color Curve: Not a display, but a visual effect that desaturates all colors on-screen the more damage the player gets. When picking a health pack, the screen will briefely flash in green. *Damage Indicator: This is a brief visual effect that will show a red arch indicating the general direction from where the shot or damage come from. *Health Bar: The more damage a player takes, the smaller the bar gets. The health bar is not available in Conduit 2. *Instructional Help: Displays which button must be pressed to execute a command, also multiplayer announcements are shown in the same place (time remaining, which player has taken the lead, etc) *Grenade Display: Displays the current grenade to use, and up to 5 more. *Ammo Display: Shows the current weapon's clip size and total ammo carried with a numerical display. *Primary and Secondary Weapons: Shows the current weapon being used. Works with the Ammo Display. Beneath, a smaller window will display the secondary weapon available for use. *Text Display: Displays notifications of several events in both single player and multiplayer (picked ammo for SPAS 12, checkpoint reached, player ABC killed player XYZ, medal earned, etc.) *Subtitles: In story mode only, dialogs between characters will have subtitles and are displayed in a single row that goes across the whole screen. Subtitles must be enabled in the options menu before for this display to work. *Current Target: An icon appears on-screen indicating the location and distance of the next target/objective, if the icon goes off-screen, a small arrow will indicate the direction where the player must turn. In Conduit 2, not only this icon is signiificantly smaller, but also the pillars in multiplayer matches are also displayed in a similar fashion. *Icon Notification: Displays various icons to quickly indicate a player of something important. A skull will pop up briefely if the player kills an enemy. Killing sprees are also shown. In Conduit 2, the skull also shows which weapon was used to kill that player. Additionally, it displays a medal when it is earned (such as the Medic medal for reviving a team-mate). Other icons include a grenade or bullet symbols indicating the player that he/she has run out of them. *Points Display: Multiplayer only, it shows the points scored in a match. When playing team games, there will be two of these and can be arranged separately. In Conduit 2, the display will be represented with a bar and number that will work in different ways depending on the rule selected but it will always be one single window regardless of the game type (in VIP matches the bar will increase as more VIPs are killed while the leading team is actually the team with the smallest bar. In Balloon Battle the bar decreases each time a life is lost). *Match Timer: Multiplayer only in The Conduit, it shows the remaining time of a match. This timer is not available in Conduit 2. *XP Multipliers: Multiplayer only. Displays multipliers for experience points (xp) earned from killing sprees. This display will only appear after 3 consecutive kills. This display is not available in Conduit 2. *Radar: Multiplayer only. Shows enemies and teammates within a limited radius (33 meters in Conduit 2). Players will appear in the radar if they shoot or move. It can be disabled in Conduit 2 for any multiplayer games except in Invasion Mode using a hardcore playlist in public matches or through the global settings in custom matches. *''Tunnel Vision'': In Conduit 2, the health bar is replaced with a visual effect that fills the screen with blood. The more damage recieved, more of the screen is obscured with the red effect leaving a small portion in the center of screen visible, similar to Call of Duty games. *''Mission Log'': Single player only, it will pop up after reaching a particular checkpoint or scaning a conspiracy object. It will indicate the player to press the designated Start/Pause button to see Michael's Log. *''Boss Health'': A bar that displays how much health a boss enemy has. All bosses have three phases, indicated by the color of the bar, green (full) - yellow (2/3 remaining) - red (1/3 remaining). *''Captured Pillars'': Multiplayer only. In team games, it will display the status of the 3 pillars that can be found and captured on the map. They will be colored in red or blue if either team has captured them, or white if they still have not being secured. In normal team games, the pillars will be displayed with symbols, but in anexation the letters A B and C will be used. *''Achievement Earned'': Every time a player does a particular action a small notification will pop up briefely indicating the acquisition of an achievement in the form of a checkmark, and its name is shown. Once all achievements are found, this display will no longer appear. *''Sinlge Player Timer'': This timer shows the remaining time for two events in the story mode. It is not available for multiplayer. (This same timer will also appear in competitive Split-Screen games, to see it, the player needs to hold the Score button. However, its position on the HUD cannot be customized) *''Structural Integrity 1'': Single player only, displays the current state of an object that must be protected by the player, these can be the HAVOC Gunship or the generators in the Oil Rig. *''Structural Integrity 2'': Single player only, displays the remaining energy of the HAVOC Gunship's shields. *''Revive Bar'': Multiplayer only, this bar will quickly increase indicating how close the player is to be revived. *''Capture Bar'': In Team multiplayer games only, this bar fills when a player is capturing a control point, first it will only fill half of the bar, but when securing it, the bar will be filled completely. *''Headset Chat List'': Players that have the Headbanger Headset enabled will appear here when they talk. *''Invasion Score'': Only available for invasion mode, it displays the points and coins earned by the player, and his/her remaining lifes. Category:Terms